Spirit Sisters
by Sayuri Hikari
Summary: Screw it we are re-writing this, it sucks so no summery for you!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hiya people ok well me and haze are back sorry for the wait its being rewritten

Haze: ello we're finally going to rewrite this and not as much talking so enjoy

Me: and yes there will be Miroku slapping

Haze: Sayuri and I don't own InuYasha

"**thoughts"**

"_dreams"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spirit Sisters

Normal POV

Two girls were walking down a forest path, a brunette and a blonde. The brunette was wearing a green kimono that went down a few inches above her knees, it also had a black wolf print on the back. While the blonde wore a gray and white kimono with fishnet sleeves down to her finger tips. "Where the hell did that bastard go" growled the brunette. "I don't know onee-chan" sighed the blonde. "He's going to pay for what he did" growled the brunette. "Calm down onee-chan, please?" asked the blonde. "I will Mayumi" the brunette said. Ahead they heard the sounds of arguing. The two girls walked closer, concealing themselves behind a think patch of trees.

InuYasha POV

"Where the hell is Kagome?" I growled. "You mean she's not with you?" asked Sango. "Do you see her with me right now?" I asked with impatience. "No" said Sango. "Exactly!" I fumed. "Jeez, calm down InuYasha" said Miroku. I almost attacked him, for some reason my anger was flaring. Sango made calming motions with her hands. I sighed.

"I haven't seen her in days" I said as I turned around to face the forest.

Just then a huge gust of wind blew through the forest and I caught two different scents. We weren't alone. I sniffed the air again and looked to the direction it came from. "What's the matter InuYasha?" asked Sango. I pointed to the forest in front of me and let out a soft growl. I took a couple steps toward the area these strange scents were coming from.

As the scent got stronger I decided to attack whatever it was before it attacked us first and jumped into the trees. When I landed I came face to face with a blonde haired girl. "What the…" I said stunned. "I suggest you move" I heard a voice say. I felt an object press against my arm. I jumped back and pulled out my sword. While I was in the air I saw that the scents were two humans, but something else, something…….strange.

Mayumi POV

"Who the hell are you" InuYasha growled. "Us? We should be asking you that question" I said. He snarled at me. "Testy ain't he Mayumi" my sister said with a smile.

I shook my head in agreement. "Some cocky humans you are" he said as he shifted his hold on the Tetsaiga. "You should be running for your lives right now" he added with a smirk. My sister laughed. "It's two against one stupid" she said irritably. He glared at her. She returned his expression.

"Do you see the sword I have in my hands or are you blind as well?" He asked her while waving the sword in front of her face. She pushed it away from her face and scowled at him. "Um, ignore my sister but we're kinda looking for someone so um, shoo" I said and made a shooing motion with my hands. He turned his glare on to me. My sister picked up a stick and threw it away in the direction he came. "Fetch doggy" she said and I couldn't hold in the burst of laughter that assaulted me. His face turned red with fury.

Just when it looked like he was going to attack us, the rest of his gang came into the small clearing. I heard about InuYasha, but only heard his gang's names and was surprised by their appearances. "Hello" said a girl with a large boomerang slung on her back. Sango I'm guessing. "Hi" I said happily and waved. She smiled at me. **Okay atleast she's nice. **Then I noticed the little cat like demon she had in her arms. "Aww! It's so cute! What's its name?" I asked conversationally. "Kirara" she said, obviously pleased that I asked.

"Umm helloo we were about to have a very violent talk here!" my sister said as she waved a hand in front of my face. "Aw but they look so nice" I said. Then I noticed a monk walk farther into the clearing. "Hello ladies" he said as he stared at my sister with pleasure. **Oh god. This has to be the pervert everyone talks about by the name of Miroku. **I almost gagged. My sister noticed and turned around to face him. **Oh no this is going to end badly.** "Hi there" she said with a fake smile. He smiled. Then in one fluid movement she slapped him hard across the face. "Don't even try it monk I know all about your womanizing and don't even think about going after my sister or I will kill you" she said with another fake smile. He laughed nervously and held the part of his face where she slapped him.

"Okay enough of this, who the hell are you people and who are you looking for?" InuYasha said as he sheathed his sword. "You know, you'd get more answers if you were nicer to strangers" my sister said. He put his hand on the hilt of the sword again but Sango stopped him. Instead he just glared angrily at her. "Okay um, before things get a little messy here, I'll introduce ourselves. My name is Mayumi and that is Tsukiko, my older sister" I said. "Feh" InuYasha said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayumi means True Bow(in archery)

Tsukiko means moon child

Me: I just realized the irony

Haze: wait irony, what irony

Me nah I'm not telling but you'll see

Haze: ok please review


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Onward to chapter two XD

Haze: yay! Okay well they've made their introductions and now they're setting up camp for the night.

Me: we don't own InuYasha

**"thoughts"**

_"dreams"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha POV

I sat idly next to the small fire that we created in a small ditch. Sango came over to warm her hands and sat down on the other side. "I still don't know why they have to come with us" I said irritably. Sango just sat there like she hadn't heard me. But I know she did. "Sango" I said firmly. She looked up from the fire. "They're coming with us because they are looking for Naraku, just like us. So lets think of them as our allies." She said. "But why do we have to bring that witch of a girl?" I asked, completely miffed. "In case you haven't noticed, they're sisters" Sango said plainly. "So" "So they are both coming" I sighed in defeat. Great.

I got up and jumped into the nearest tree. Not just because I was tired but because I was looking for an escape from that Tsukiko girl. She seemed to mock me every time she had the chance.

Tsukiko POV

"Why?" I asked. "Why what onee-chan?" my sister asked. "Why are we traveling with that, that hanyo" I snarled out that last part. "Tsukiko, he's not that bad" she said as we headed toward their campsite. I snorted. "What's with you?" she asked quietly. "Nothing" I said. "okay" she said sounded like she didn't believe me. I smiled to my self. "I'll catch up later m'kay?" I said to my sister. She nodded. I walked off into the palely lit forest.

**Takeo, where could you be? **"Ah well, I'll find you soon enough my friend" I said to no one. I walked deeper into the forest, there was a small bit of sky shining through the treetops. I began to hum a few lines of a lullaby my mother use to sing to me when I was a baby. I vaguely began to notice that I was wondering farther away from camp. **I guess I should turn back **

Right before I turned back toward the direction of camp I heard a muffled noise. **What could that be? **I walked toward the muffled sound. A while later I heard a pair of voices. "Come here Rin" a small squeaky voice called. I concealed myself behind a tree. "Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for us" the squeaky voice continued. **Sesshomaru, prince of the western lands? **I felt something pointy poking into my back. **oh, shit!!!!, resist the influence to look back, must resist!!** I glanced back. **So much for resistance…** "Sesshomaru-sama" the squeaky voice said. **I am so dead!**

Jaken POV

"Sesshomaru-sama" I said, when I saw him. Then squeaked when I came to over to see a girl standing in front of him with one of his swords pressed to her lower back. I looked up to see her face and found fear. She should be afraid, very afraid. "Who's this?" I asked as I looked at Lord Sesshomaru's face. He gave no sign that he heard what I said. I heard Rin come up behind me and tried to stop her but she just pushed my hand away. She smiled widely at the woman and went over to her. "Rin don't get so close, she could be dangerous" I told her worriedly. She turned to face Sesshomaru and noticed he had a sword pressed to the woman's back and frowned. "Please don't hurt her Sesshomaru-sama, she doesn't seem dangerous" she said and I just dropped my jaw in amazement as he lowered his sword.

Tsukiko POV

As soon as he put his sword in its sheath I was running. I tripped a few times in the now pitch black forest. When I neared the campsite I slowed to walk. "What the hell happened to you" asked InuYasha when I entered the campsite. "Nothing" I replied. Mayumi raised her eyebrows. "I fell" I stated, shrugging. I walked over to my mat and laid down on it looking at the stars. I began to fall asleep to the drone of voices at the fire.

_I looked around. There were the familiar buildings of my village. "You shouldn't be here" a voice called. I looked back to see a woman, around the age of 18. "You shouldn't be here she repeated. "But this is my home" I said. "Not any more" she said. "what are you talking about" I asked. The woman smiled. I watched in horror as her face began to change, it looked cat-like. Leathery wings jutted out of her back. "What the hell!?!, what are you?" I shouted. "I'm your fear Moon Child" she hissed. Her transformation was finished. The body of a cat like human, teeth like a saber-tooted cat, and the wings of a huge bat. "Y-you" I stammered. She had killed everyone in my village. She smiled grotesquely. _

Just as she charged toward me I woke with a start. The sky was a pale pinkish color. Just before sun rise. I shivered. **First the encounter with Sesshomaru and my then my dream. Shit that was horrible. **I curled up into a ball. **What the hell is happening. **"Hey what the hell is up with you?" asked a male voice. I turned to see InuYasha looking at me. "Nothing, what the hell is up with you" I asked. "Feh, I smell your fear" he said. "back off, nothing is wrong" I said. He snorted. I laid back on my mat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeo means violent/warrior male

Takeo is Tsukiko's best friend other then her sister.

Me: most of this goes to haze-chan cuz she's not only my best friend/sister but she's a spell checker too!

Haze: please, please, please, please, please, please review

Me: got enough pleases there haze?

Haze: no but that's all I could manage


	3. Chapter 3

Me: okay well the randomness is dieing

Haze:Nooooo!, shoe time

Me:-smiles evily-yes it be shoes time

Haze: we don't own InuYasha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Hey Miroku, wake up" Sango said. "I got this" Tsukiko said, she pulled off her shoe and whipped it at Miroku. It hit him hard in the head. He shot up and started to rub his head. Tsukiko smiled brightly and went to retrieve her shoe. "Your sister is very violent" Sango said "Its not her fault but yes she can be violent" Mayumi said. "Must disinfect shoe….or burn it" Tsukiko cried mentally. As they packed up, they heard a buzzing sound. "Is that-" Mayumi asked. "Saimyoushou, Naraku must be close by" InuYasha said what they were all thinking. He suddenly took off after them and everyone hurried to follow. The Saimyoushou were leading them to a mountain with a steep cliff face.

Mayumi POV

I was trying hard to keep up but InuYasha was just moving too fast. I tripped on a root of a huge tree and fell. I quickly propelled myself up off the ground and kept going. I looked up into the trees and noticed that InuYasha had stopped and was looking toward the ground under the tree he was in. I stopped and bent over trying to suck in as much air as I could manage. Then I walked over to where he was looking and saw the tracks of a bike in the mud. Kagome. So that's where she's been all along. InuYasha wordlessly followed them to the edge of a cliff face that jutted straight up into the sky. I looked upward in wonder. "Girl." he said. I looked up and glared at him. How dare he call me 'girl'? He knows my name. "Don't call me that" I said at him hotly. He ignored me and pointed to a bike and a small backpack. "That's Kagome's stuff" he said and jumped down from a tree.

"InuYashaaaaaa!!!!" A voice screamed from above. InuYasha whipped his head up in the direction of the voice. "That's Kagome!" he exclaimed. He backed up and bent into the position to jump but I stopped him. "How do you know that's really her?" I asked him. He just glared at me. " I know its her! It's her voice!" he said in a rage. He then tried to jump again but I pulled him earth bound by his feet. He fell to the ground and growled at me. I ignored it. " Do you smell her? Her scent I mean? What if it's the demon who captured her or worse and is just mimicking her voice?" I asked him calmly. He seemed to have actually considered the possibility. Wow, how'd that happen? He usually doesn't listen to anyone. "Plus I can't go up there and neither can Tsukiko." I added as he faced the direction the voice had come from. "Look just pick her up dammit" my sister snapped. We both looked at her. "Well hurry up" she said, a small smile playing across her lips. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara floating above us. "well go on shoo" she said making hand motions. InuYasha glared at her. She moved over to the cliff face and began to climb.. "Um Tsukiko-chan" a small voice said. I looked around and saw a small fox demon. "Aww isn't he cute" I heard my sister coo. "I could help you up the mountain" the little fox said. "Arigoto shippo-kun" she said smiling. Shippo I knew I was forgetting someone "Get on" InuYasha said. "S-sorry" I said. "Are you coming or not" he asked annoyed. I got onto his back and InuYasha and I rocketed up the cliff face.

When we landed at the top we were met with an alarming surprise. It wasn't Kagome. It was……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay well I just had to leave it off right there to give this story a little suspense.

Haze: Yeah this story will kind of need it.

Me: And don't worry! We'll add a lot more funny stuff to it!

Haze: Okay pplz! Please review! We need reviews to help us along with the story!!

Me: one more thing if anyone has any ideas, that could help this story be a bit randomer we'd like to hear them


	4. Chapter 4

Me: We're back!! Writing another chapter because our friend forced/asked us to write another one!

Haze: Yeah um funny story. Really.

Me: She wasn't to happy about the cliffy.

Haze: Yeah, she's not much of a fan for cliff hangers.

Me: Okay well here's chapter 4!!

Haze: We don't own ANYTHING.****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayumi POV

It was Kagura and Kotone.

Kotone smiled evilly at us and InuYasha wouldn't let me down. "Oh, InuYasha, is it really you?" Kotone said in Kagome's voice and twisted her face into another one of those sadistic grins. I almost gagged. This lady had serious problems.

InuYasha shrugged me off of him at last. "Stay back" he said but it was useless. I was out in the open on the edge of a freaking cliff. I was going nowhere. He pulled out his Tetsaiga and brandished it. "Why so quick to start a fight?" Kagura asked as she pulled out her fan. I didn't know what to do. I mean I knew how to fight against humans but demons? Or humans with powers? No, I don't think I would even have a chance. Plus, I only carry a bow and arrows. I'm good at long distance fighting, not close combat. Just then a huge form of Kirara landed next to us with Sango and Miroku on board. Then right next to them Shippo made his appearance with Tsukiko sitting on top of the pink balloon type object he had turned into. That made me feel a little better.

Suddenly Kagura swiped her fan to the side in a quick motion and white streaks flew across the crowded space towards me. I took advantage of my ability to aim and dodged them all. I looked over to where InuYasha was standing and it seemed like he had had enough. He lifted up his Tetsaiga and yelled "Wind Scar!" and brought it down hard toward the ground in the direction of Kagura and Kotone. Huge yellow wisps of circular power(?) moved quickly towards them. They somehow managed to move out of the way in the knick of time and it sliced through the little bit of mountain wall that was in front of us. All we heard where rocks falling and a huge cloud of dust engulfed us all.

Somehow when I was dodging Kagura's attacks I had actually ended up closer to where they were. I couldn't see anything or anyone. I choked on the dust in the air and I heard Tsukiko calling my name. I turned round and round trying to see through the dust. She finally appeared and she ran to give me a hug I would guess, relieved I was okay. But before she even reached me a huge gust of wind. Like the super strong winds you would find in a tornado pulled me and Tsukiko off of our feet and we went flying in the gangs direction.

Before I knew it, I had slammed into someone and heard a muffled "oohf" as we both went flying. We had soon flown out of the huge cloud of dust and I realized I had slammed into InuYasha. I felt a moment of relief that I hadn't been impaled by his Tetsaiga and realized I had hit him in the side, not directly from the front because he was probable trying to see where everyone was. I felt something thud into my back and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.** InuYasha** I realized. He was protecting me from the fall. I felt tree debris hitting my face. We were falling into the forest below. A soft thump a few seconds later told me that InuYasha and I had hit the ground. "You alright" InuYasha's voice murmured in my ear. "I think so" I replied. He didn't reply, he instead pulled me to my feet.

Tsukiko POV

I felt my feet get lifted off the ground **Oh SHIT **Yeah that covers it. I saw the clouds above and the wind was whistling around me. Ok shit doesn't cover it. I managed to turn my self so now I was looking at the ground. It was coming toward me fast. I was going to die. I did another mid air roll. Atleast when I die I won't see my own blood. I felt something hit the center of my back. That Bitch. I hope you get what's coming to you Kotone. I smiled as darkness came crashing down on me.

----------------------------------------------1 day later--------------------------------------------------

Rin POV

Skipping is fun. So is picking flowers for Sesshomaru-sama. The meadow I'm in is pretty. Full of light pink flowers with little yellow ones here and there. I skipped along through the flowers and was only picking the biggest and prettiest ones. When I got to a huge rock wall I saw the biggest most prettiest flower of all. I went to reach for it but right before I picked it, something red dripped on it. I pulled my hand back really fast and looked up to see where it was coming from. Then screamed, so loud that it even hurt my own ears. It was that lady from before, that Sesshomaru had his sword pressed to her back. But she wasn't moving now, her eyes weren't even open, laying on top of a slightly pointy rock above me. And she was bleeding. A lot. I went running back to get Sesshomaru-sama.

me: haze wrote most of this chapter cuz i hand writers block

Haze:yeah fight scene's aren't really her best

Me:tis true and thanks to ShadowLightning29 for review

Haze: for the umpteenth time thanks


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: yes Takeo is important_

_Haze: we don't own InuYasha_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mayumi POV_

_Dust, all I saw was dust. "Prepare to die sister" I hear a familiar voice say. Tsukiko?" I called. The dust cleared but I didn't see Tsukiko, in stead it was a girl around 16. Same brown hair and eyes. Her outfit was different. She had a purple shirt with fishnet around her stomach and a pare of black shorts underneath a short purple skirt. She wore small evil smile. Pick up you weapon" she commanded. I looked around. I saw a pure white bow with bird carving's on it. I grabbed it and notched it with a pure white arrow. "Where's my sister?" I asked her. "What the hell are you blabbering about Naomi" she said. "Who the hell is Naomi, its me Mayumi" I said. "Prepare to die" she said ignoring my question. She started running at me, swords ready to slice me into pieces. I pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly. _

It was just about to hit when I felt someone shaking me. It took me a while to refocus. "Mayumi-chan" a small voice said. "Huh wha-" I said groggily. " we couldn't find Tsukiko" the little fox demon said. "Shippo get out of her face" InuYasha muttered. "Did you find anything?" I asked quietly. "Nothing but blood" InuYasha replied. I hung my head as sadness over whelmed me.

InuYasha POV

I heard a sniffle. I saw tears dripping down Mayumi's face. "She was my sister!" She shouted. "huh?" I said, stunned. "Why the fuck didn't you find her?!" she shouted. "We couldn't find her" I said, surprised that she had actually cursed, hey first time for everything huh? "You should have tried harder!" she shouted again. "We did!" I snapped back at her. "I should have come!" she said angrily. "Yeah, you should have! Then I wouldn't have to go through your shit right now!!" I yelled at her. That seemed to hurt her feelings more than I intended it too. She turned away from me and grabbed Shippo and hugged him to her. Her back started to shake so I knew she was crying but too embarrassed for me to see. I decided to leave her alone. Jumping into the closest tree, I sat there and decided to wait out her anger, confusion and dread, that I knew she was feeling. I have gone through similar times such as this.

I awoke early the next morning to find Mayumi laying on her side on the ground, still hugging Shippo to her like a stuffed animal. I almost laughed aloud at Shippo's predicament. He was trying to gently squeeze himself out of her arms but every time he moved she tightened her hold on him. Finally he sighed in exasperation and gave up. He curled himself up under her arms and was trying to keep her warm. She didn't have a blanket and she was shivering. I vaguely felt bad about last night, but it passed and I stayed in my tree, trying to forget about it.

Then my thoughts shifted to Tsukiko. I mean really? What could of happened to her? When Shippo and I had found where she had landed, we saw blood everywhere, bloody paw prints and Sesshomaru's scent. But the odd thing was, was that her scent moved opposite of Sesshomaru's. So he could've hurt her and let her crawl away or she left before he got there. Odd.

Tsukiko POV

Those fools. I smiled. Ah sweet night. I looked up a the full moon. **Blood.** I smiled again, that's what I need, blood. I ran toward a close by village. I smirked, pray everywhere. I got down on all fours and watched. Movements, my pray is moving. I followed though the grass that lead toward the village.

I looked up and there was my pray. Female, alone. I lunged and bit down. Her blood washed out of the wound. I began to eat my pray. Sweet blood. I felt blood drip down the corner of my mouth, I licked it. I looked at my hands, covered in blood. The wind blew my hair in my face. I reached up and brushed it away.

"Demon" a voice shouted. I looked up. Pray, overwhelming numbers of pray. I looked at them. Humans. I let my instincts take over. Too many, flee it told me. I ran away, fast. Light flew over my head. Fire!! It spread around me. I leapt into the flames. The flames swirled around me until I was free, finally into the safety of the darkness. I was free but weak. The fire, it weakens me I realized. I wondered, my wolf form retreating back into my deep subconscious. I stumbled into a clearing, light of a fire. The world began to spin. The ground rushed toward me. I hit the ground with a thud, the tree tops and sky still spinning around me. "Help me" I called weakly. The world fell into darkness.

…

W-where am I. The sky was a bright blue color. "Sesshomaru-sama" she's awake" a voice called. I moved my head to the left. I saw a little girl in orange. I small green imp thing suddenly blocked my view. "Sesshomaru is not here right now" It squeaked. "What are you his secretary" I asked while yawning. "Sesshomaru-sama saved me" he squeaked in clear annoyance. "Whatever" I said sitting up. "Why you insolent girl, I am a yokai" he said angrily. In a quiet movement I punched the little imp thing" your annoying" I said yawning again. "Here" said the girl, drawing my attention from the angry imp. It was a bowl of water and a rag. "Its to clean off the blood" she said. "Thank you" I said. She skipped back to the now dead fire. "Your that girl" I said in realization. "huh" said Jaken. "That girl that was picking flowers, near the cliff face" I said. She nodded, "I'm glad to see your alright' she said. I picked up the bowl and saw my reflection. I looked bad, there was blood smeared across my face. I dipped the whole rag into the bowl of water and began to wipe the blood off my face. A shadow loomed over me. I looked up from the rag and saw Sesshomaru standing behind me. 'Hiya" I said smiling like an idiot.

Normal POV

"**This girl is so strange, are all humans are weird?" **Jaken thought. **"**Sesshomaru-sama look" said Rin happily. "She's awake" He didn't replay. Tsukiko now had her head tilted to the side looking at Rin. Confusedly. She pushed herself carefully to her feet. "Thank you" she said bowing. She turned to leave. "Wait" Rin said. Tsukiko looked at her. "Sesshomaru-sama, can she come with us too, until her wounds heal?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just turned and started walking away. Rin squealed happily. "Yay! You can come….uh…" "Tsukiko" " Tsukiko!, I like that name, its pretty" Rin said while taking Tsukiko's hand and leading her after Sesshomaru.

Mayumi's POV

"Ungh" I groaned as started to wake up from my restless sleep. I noticed I had something small and furry curled up in my arms and looked down to realize it was Shippo. Then the memories of what happened last night seized me and I was immediately fully awake. Shippo stirred and looked up at me groggily. "Hey Shippo, thanks for letting me hug you so much last night, I'm sorry if I hurt you" I said as I let him go. He got up to his feet and stretched. "It's ok Mayumi-chan, you didn't hurt me, I'm just glad I could help make you feel better" he said as he sat down in front of me. I kissed him on his small furry forehead and he blushed furiously. I laughed and ruffled his hair. I got up to notice that I was freezing. Goosebumps tickled my flesh and I tried to rub my arms for warmth.

I looked around me for something to at least provide some warmth but found nothing. The fire was out and that was the only thing I could rely on right now. I tiptoed past the sleeping forms of Miroku, Sango and Kirara and went into the woods to find more wood to start a fire.

As I walked I started to think about Tsukiko. **Where was she? Was she okay? **Those thoughts ran through my mind like an icy torrent. **I had to find her no matter what. It was my fault she had been blown off the cliff face. If she hadn't come looking for me in the cloud of dust she would have been okay.** I hated myself, Kagura and Kotone with the same vehemence**. All my fault. **

Then I started to think about InuYasha. **What would have happened if I hadn't crashed into him on my way over the cliff? Would I have died?** I shuddered at this thought. The possibility that Tsukiko was no longer breathing hurt me to no end. Then our fight last night. **I shouldn't have acted like that. I knew that he tried his best to find her but he couldn't have gone too far. If he went any further, he would have left us all behind. **Then I realized that I had to apologize to him. He at least deserved a little bit of gratitude.

I picked up some spare branches that had fallen from nearby trees and piled them in my arms. I was still shaking from the cold but as I moved I got warmer. When I neared the makeshift camp we had made I noticed InuYasha was still in his tree. He was awake and looking out at the horizon where the sun was coming up. The sky shown with purple and pinks with strips of yellow and blue. It was beautiful.

I looked up again to where InuYasha was to find he was looking at me solemnly. I turned away and started walking through the last line of trees that surrounded our camp. I reached the pit that the fire was in and set the twigs inside. Now how do you make fire? I remember Tsukiko doing it but I was never taught. I looked around but I found nothing that could give me inspiration on how to do it. Then I sighed in exasperation. Could I ever do anything right?

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see InuYasha walking over to me with-what was it?-grass and dried leaves? He sat down beside me like he was exasperated. **Hey, we cant all know how to do this stuff.** Without saying a word he took one of the thicker twigs and broke one of the nice thick parts of some of the tree's I had found in half without the least bit of trouble. He picked up some of the grass and dried leaves and showed it to me. "You need kindling" he said and set it down in front of the half of the log he had broken. Then he took the stick and started rubbing in along the inside of it really fast and soon enough the kindling caught on fire and I was engulfed with precious heat.

Now that I was no longer cold, I took the chance to apologize to him. He just shook his head and jumped back into his tree without a word and left me sitting there feeling like an idiot.

…

We were all heading toward the village, going to get supplies. "InuYasha" I said. He looked over at me. "About last night, I'm sorry, I was-" "Feh," he said. "Hey, I was apologizing here!" I snapped. "I don't want an apology, I just want to hurry up and find Naraku" he snapped.

I scowled and picked up a rock. He was walking a head of all of us. "What she going to do?" asked Miroku. I threw the rock at InuYasha's head. It hit him and he fell face first into horse poop. I started to crack up. **If only Tsukiko where here to see this.** 'What the hell was that for" he asked angrily. "That's for not letting me apologize" I said smiling while listening to the laughter of Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. After InuYasha had cleaned off his face, we reached the village.

"Oh no not another one!" exclaimed a man. "I'm sorry" I said confused. ""Your friend " he pointed to InuYasha. "Can't come in here" he said. "Why?" I asked. "After last night's attack we don't want any more cows killed" the man said. "Cows" Miroku asked. "Yeah, a demon got into our village and killed one of the cows" he said, gesturing to what appeared to be a cow carcass. "Oh lovely" I said in slight disgust. InuYasha sniffed the air. "What InuYasha" asked Shippo. "This scent….it smells like blood and Tsukiko" he said. "What!" I said sharply. "A brown hair wolf woman was tearing the cow apart" another man said. InuYasha walked over to the cow carcass and sniffed it. "Tsukiko was here" he said. "We chased her off" the first man said. "Which way did she go" I asked the man urgently. "Back toward the forest" He pointed off to the north-eastern part of the village. "Thanks" I said running toward the place where he pointed. "Mayumi, wait" InuYasha said. He landed in front of me. "get on, we'll follow her scent, its faint" he said smiling. I got on and we were off following my sister's trail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:NOT A VAMPIRE. Tsukiko is not a vampire she was just hungry for something and there was a cow so voila Tsukiko tried to eat part of a cow, which is kinda gross, but she got burn and sick from raw cow meat so she fainted..-twitch- raw cow meat is grows, well any kinda raw meat that needs to be cooked is kinda gross but whatever.

Haze: Yeah but you guys should be happy, this is the longest chapter we have written so far. Now all we need are a lot of reviews. And I mean A LOT. So please be nice enough to hit that little button down there screaming your name???


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey we're back with chapter 6!!

Haze: WOO!!! xD lol

Me: lol yeah but we're kinda dissapointed....

Haze: Yeah, we need reviews....

Me: Ok well we dont own InuYasha

Haze: Onward! xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**inners/thoughts"**

"_dreams"_

Sango's POV

We were off, following Tsukiko's trail. I on Kirara with Miroku, Shippo on my lap. It was a bit weird to figure out that Tsukiko had mauled a cow. Yeah a COW. I didn't think humans did that, you know, killing in the style of an animal. They usually just butcher it in some place instead of ripping it to shreds. Gross. Ah well, I guess she's not a normal human like me. Well, I'm not exactly what you would call a normal human but at least I don't shred cows for a past time after falling off a cliff. Speaking of that...that had to hurt. Tsukiko is alive or could she have died? I mean she fell off of a freakin CLIFF. Maybe it was a demon who killed the cow or maybe the demon took Tsukiko and that's why we smelled her.

Shippo's POV

I am curled up in Sango's lap, all nice and warm, listening to the wind go by as we steadily made our way over the forest. I'm so happy that we found Tsukiko's trail again. I just hope we actually find her this time. It would be so nice to see Mayumi happy again. She was really sad since we came back and said we couldn't find her. She even cursed. It was scary, she looked really mad. Then she scared me when she grabbed me like that. But it felt good to make her feel a little better.

I looked up to look at Sango, she looked like she was thinking. I didn't want to disturb her so I just relaxed again.

Mayumi's POV

My hope soared as we made our way into the forest. InuYasha would stop at certain areas where he smelled the cow blood and made sure we were on the right track. This went on for about 20 minutes until we reached a clearing and the blood stopped. He let me down and Kirara landed next to us. "Do you still have her scent?" I asked InuYasha. He hesitated and then shook his head no. All the hope that filled me earlier flew out of me, just like that. "The wind is blowing down hill here, her scent is gone" he said as we started to search the area. When we came up with nothing my depression got worse. We lost her scent.....again.

Tsukiko's POV

If it was night time, or early morning I can't tell at the moment. I was sneaking into a village, to get new clothes. Why? Would you want to walk around covered in cow blood? So while everyone other then Fluffy, was sleeping I went to raid the village. Everything was so peaceful. Well at least the village doesn't have cows. I smiled to myself. I went up to a clothes line and pulled off a green kimono. **"What are you doing?!?" **a voice called in my head. **"Taking a new outfit" **I said materifactly. **"Tsuki-chan, stop" **"Shut up, Takeo" I snapped at him. Takeo, well the Takeo in my head sighed. I pulled down the Kimono. Should I? I put it back. I left the confines of the city and went to a small river. I slid out of my old kimono and washed it in the river. Thank goodness my undergarments weren't bloody. When I was done it looked a little better. I rung out my outfit and put the now damp outfit on again. "Tsukiko" a cold voice said. I jumped and turned around to see Sesshomaru. "Were leaving" he said. "...do you always get up this early or did you just do it to scare the living crap outta me?" I asked Sesshomaru. He didn't reply, he just turned around. Guys and their cold anti-talkativeness. I sighed and followed him back toward the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: we ran out of ideas on this chapter. So voila, haze wouldn't let me post it until we were sure we were out of ideas.

Haze: sorry its short and sorry its so late

Me: I'm just lazy, So I guess its my fault and blah blah blah,

Me & haze: review


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Chapter 7 is finally here!

Haze: wooo!

Me: beware this will be interesting

Haze: Yup yup yup!

Me: X3 there is a Japanese song in this

Hazle: we don't own InuYasha

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Voice in head**_

**Thoughts**

**Lyrics**

Mayumi POV

We had lost my sisters scent. So either she didn't want to be found or she died. I'm leaning more toward the first one. Right now we were just following a barely visible path in the forest. I, the most disappointed. Why wouldn't she want to be found though? I mean, wont she miss me in the slightest if she didn't come back? I know she's atleast a little better after mauling that cow, she cant handle her cravings sometimes, especially when she looses blood. She needs to find food, and fast. I hope she has food now. She'll need it.

Everyone was quiet. I guess they didn't want to upset me. I'm not that upset anymore but I guess they didn't know that. I sighed out of boredom. What are we going to do now?

Just as I was done thinking this something tightened around my left ankle. Before I knew it I was slammed against the ground with a painful jolt to my arm and quickly dragged across the ground into the underbrush.

InuYasha POV

I turned around just in time to see Mayumi being dragged into the forest on my right. "InuYasha!" she shouted. I flew after Mayumi. I wasn't about to lose another one. I won't let her get captured and or Killed by Naraku.

"InuYasha wait" I heard Songo call. I didn't stop, I followed the sounds of snapping twigs and crunching leaves. Then stopped to a halt. I was standing on the edge of a slope and being dragged down it was Mayumi. "Mayumi" I shouted as I followed her down the slope.

She disappeared suddenly, and as I got closer I noticed a ledge. I jumped down on it and turned to see a cave. A waft of air come out of the cave, full of the scent of blood. I ran into the cave. "MAYUMI" I shouted into the darkness. "I-InuYasha" I heard a gasp. I barely noticed Sango and the others land outside of the cave as I ran in, trying to listen for any movement that might be Mayumi's.

Sango and the others rushed into the cave to help me in my search. Minutes passed until I finally heard a huge intake of breath to my left and realized it was Mayumi. My eyes adjusted to the little light that was in here and I saw that she had scratches and bruises all over with little tears in her shirt at the back, gasping for air.

The ledge that I just jumped down was easy for me but she was dragged down and fell to the bottom, probably knocking the breath out of her. I sighed in relief, she wasn't in any danger of being captured by Naraku now that we were here. And she seemed fine, no broken bones.

Just then I heard a low rumbling and soon felt it in my feet at the cave floor. I looked up to see dust and small rocks tumbling in front of the entrance. "We have to get out of here!" I shouted over the rising volume of boulders rolling down the slope.

Just when I managed to pick up Mayumi and huge boulder fell in front of the entrance, blocking out most of the light, then with smaller boulders surrounding it. Making the area pitch black. After about a minute I put her down and pulled out my Tetsaiga to blast the rock away with Wind Scar. "It won't open! We're going to be trapped!" cried Shippo. "Shh, Shippo, everything will be fine" Mayumi cooed. After a few more tries I sighed extremely agitated.

Mayumi POV

"Don't worry, Well find away out" I said smiling. "Feh" said InuYasha. "If InuYasha, can't break thought we're doomed!" Shippo cried. **Think, Think Mayumi, there's got to be a way out of here! **_**"Okay Mayumi, you are wind show them who you are!"**_ I could practically here my sister cheering my on. _**"You can do this Mayumi. Trust me! Blow them all away, just like what you did when our home was attacked"**_. My sister giving me a talk, helping me unlock my power. I felt the air begin to form around me.

Normal POV

InuYasha and the gang's eyes widened as Mayumi was surrounded by a bright white light, as the light began to fade they saw that pure white glowing wings had grown from Mayumi's back. They watched as her blonde hair began to grow and turn white. Her hair now was white and fell down to mid back. Her whole body was surrounded by a dim bright light. "Step away" she commanded. InuYasha moved out of the way. "M-Mayumi?" InuYasha stammered. "Yes, I am Mayumi" she said smiling. She turned back toward the stones blocking the entrance. She flicked her hand and the rocks disincarnated into dust. "W-what are you" asked Miroku. "I? I am the spirit of the wind" Mayumi replied.

Tsukiko POV

We had stopped for the night. I smiled, my sister had finally joined the elemental spirits. "Well I'm off" I was stretching. "Huh?" said Rin. "I've got to go wash up, I smell like pine" I said with a small smile. I looked over at Sesshomaru, as if asking him if I could. He nodded.. I walked toward a river that we had past. I removed my outer layer until and slid into the water. **Soaked under garments won't kill me yet. **A while passed and I began to just relax in the warm, clean river my mind wondered, I began to sing

Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante Sonna kao shite yoku ierutte Omotteta yo nande darou Anytime shaberisugi no KY Chirari miseru tsuyogari no I cry Namida no kaouka wa dore kurai? Watashi narini "ai seretai" Afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai Sonna ki ga surunda Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "Ikanai de" mo ienai yo Nigitteta te ga hanaretara Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no? Watashi no koto Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "Ikanai de" mo ienai yo

Jaken POV

Sesshomaru-sama sent me to watch over that girl. **Such a strange girl, even for a human. **I heard a voice singing. I follow the voice until I reached a river. "Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni, 'Ikana de' mo ienai yo" I looked down at the singer. She looked like that Strange Tsukiko girl, the only difference was that her hair was a dark green color. I slipped from my hiding place. She looked up at me, shocked. "Jaken?" the girl asked my quietly. I didn't reply. "Jaken why are you following me?" she asked, he voice full of anger. "Sesshomaru-sama asked me to check up on you" I replied. "What is it with people and not letting me be alone!?!?!" she said sighing. "I don't know why Sesshomaru-sama asked me to watch over you" I snapped at her. There was a pause before she began again. "Okay, look Jaken-san, could you do me a favor" she asked. "I don't do favors for humans, only sesshomaru-sama" I snapped. She grabbed my shirt collor and started to shake and yell at me. "Look ya little imp, you are not going to tell anyone about this you got it" she said. **What a violent girl. **She dropped me on the bank and swam to the other side to get her things. When she came back to the side she dropped me on she was fully clothed again.

Me: okay Jaken was a bit ooc and this was 2 1/2 pages log so be happy! also I started this while I was over at haze's but im home now and I don't know what she would say now so yeah. Anyway this song it long kiss goodbye from a naruto shippuuden closer. I think its by Halcali. Please correct me if I'm Wrong.

Disclaimer(again): I **DON'T OWN **NARUTO OR THE SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I own Tsukiko and Hazle owns Mayumi

Hey guys....its been a while huh? I am so sorry that it took so long. the laptop wasn't working, well i got it back and found chapter 7 so here you go. Again I am so freaking sorry It took so long

~Sayuri


End file.
